Stuck with a Feeling
by SabakuNoSino
Summary: Harley Diaz has just turned 18 and the only one to remember her birthday is her slightly older brother Ethan. After getting a beautiful gift from her brother something happens that changes the way she feels about him. Rated M for Incestual sexual content.
1. Chapter 1- The Locket

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT INVOLVING INCEST IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF THING PLEASE LEAVE. OTHERWISE THANK YOU FOR READING AND ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Locket

Hi I'm Harley Diaz the middle kid of 7. Today's my 18th birthday and all I'm wishing for is no one to remember and as middle kid that's a wish granted. But I have a feeling that's not going to happen. I say this because when I woke up I could hear Ethan in his room play "Happy Birthday" on his guitar.

"Harley!" Ethan calls out "can you come here please?"

I roll out of bed and walk towards my brothers room. I push the door open and see Ethan leaning over his clothes basket. He's just wearing pj pants. Ethan hears the door _open_ turns to me. He has been working out more lately and it's really starting to show. I have to pinch myself. _He's my brother I can't think about him like that._ I think to myself.

"Hey BFTF." He says excitedly. "I have something for you." He reaches into the basket and pulls out a small box wrapped in a balloon wrapping paper. _Oh great he remembered._ "Here Harley, happy birthday."

"You remembered?" I say taking the box.

"Of course, you're my BFTF." He says

I smile a bit. _Ethan remembered my birthday and he got me a gift._ "Thanks." I say sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Well?" He says sitting next to me. "Are you going to open it?"

I smile and pull the top off the small box. I tip the box out into my hand and out falls a necklace. I smile at the pile of gold in my hand.

"It's a locket." Ethan say taking the necklace from my hand. "I saw it the last time we were at the mall and how your face lit up when you saw it." He opens up the locket revealing a small picture of the two of us with an engraving on the opposite side "Ethan & Harley BFTFs for life" he reads.

"It's beautiful!" I say happily. "Thank you so much Ethan!" I turn to hug him and we topple over on the bed.

"Harley you're crushing me!" Ethan says laughing. I pick myself up to look at him. "Harley?" He's breathing heavily.

"Yeah?" I'm breathing just as heavily.

He puts his hand on my face and smiles. I'm entranced by his big brown eyes that I can't think straight. He pulls me close and kisses me. It's not a brother sister kiss either, there's something more here like a spark of sorts. I feel my body grow warmer as we kiss with more passion. I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip and I open my mouth letting him in. Our kiss deepens and I can feel a wetness between my legs and I can feel something hard against my body.

"Harley! Ethan!" Mom calls up to us. "Let's go you're gonna be late for school!"

We both jump and I rush out of the room with my locket. _What just happened!?_ I slam my door behind me. I get dressed and rush down and out to the van. I'm out before Ethan is and I feel relieved to be able to just breath. When he finally comes out he doesn't look at me and I don't blame him.

All day at school all I can think about is the kiss. It felt so right kissing my brother. _How can something so wrong feel so right?_ I open the locket and stare at the picture. It's from Ethan's birthday last year. He's standing behind me with his arms around my neck, I'm smiling and he's kissing my cheek. _Ethan & Harley BFTFs for life. _I read the engraving and smile.

When I get home I head straight for the old play house in our backyard. None of the other kids come out here so I've turned it into my personal lab. I make all my inventions out here now. I try to work on my latest invention but my mind keeps replaying the kiss over and over again. I can feel the wetness between my legs again.

"Harley?" Ethan says opening the door. I jump about a mile in the air and spin around facing him. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He closes the door. "I was wondering if we could talk about this morning?"

"What about it?" I say trying to stay calm.

"You know..." He looks down at his feet. "That kiss...Harley I'm sorry." He looks upset like he might cry.

"Ethan it's okay." I say reaching for him. "I'm not mad or upset. BFTFs for life. Right?"

"I know you might think it's okay but it's not." He pulls away from me. "Harley what I did was wrong and it can't happen again." His eyes are red from holding back tears. I reach for him again and hug him tight. "Harley stop." He tries to pull away.

"Ethan please stop talking." I say tears running down my face. "I know it was wrong, but..."

"But nothing Har..." I cut him off with another kiss. I feel hot tears hit my face and he pulls away from me. "Harley..." He says softly "We can't. I love you Harley but I'm your big brother." He's crying and so am I. He tries to smile and kisses my forehead pulling me close in a tight hug.

We drop to the floor of the play house and just hold each other close. I know he's my brother but it doesn't feel like it anymore. Years ago sitting like this with Ethan would have been just a sweet brother sister moment but now its different I can't explain it. We sit together for what seems like forever before Ethan pulls my hair out of my face.

"Harley get up." He says pulling me off of him. "I'm gonna go inside."

I get up and wipe the remaining tears from my face. I sit out in the play house for the rest of the night replaying the day in my mind. The locket, the kiss, and now this. I don't know what this even is. Ethan is my brother, he's family. I can't think of him in this way. I don't know how to feel anymore, I don't know anything anymore.

"Harley!" I hear my mom call my name. "Harley come on it's time to come in it's almost 9:30!"

I look up from my work to see that it has gotten dark out. I get up and turn out my work light and head inside and up to bed. _Maybe all I need is a good nights sleep to get my mind off of all this Ethan_ _nonsense._


	2. Chapter 2- Was It A Dream?

Chapter 2- Was It A Dream?

"Harley?" A whispering voice says my name. "Harley, can you help me with something?"

I open my eyes to see my little sister standing next to me. Daphne is holding a doll in her hand and it's clear that she's broken it. I sigh and roll out of bed taking the broken doll with me.

"Daphne what did you do to your doll?" I ask her. "This is like the tenth time I've fixed this one."

"Sorry Harley" she says softly. "I used it to hit Beast for waking me up. Did you know its only 1 A.M. right now."

 _Great_ _it's_ _only_ _1_. I look at the broken doll and then at my sister. "D, I can't fix this right now the tools I need are in the play house. Your going to have to wait."

"Okay Harley." she says as she turns to skip out of the room.

 _I wonder why Beast is up at this time?_ I decide to take a walk to the boys room to check on him but when I get to the door i pause. _What if Ethan is up? What would he think about me checking in their room? Would he think I'm there to check on him?_ I take a step back from the door and walk to the stairs. I decide to go have some 'Harley After Dark' time. Maybe some T.V. will distract me enough to fall back asleep.

As I walk downstairs I can hear the light hum of voices coming from the living room. I assume that maybe mom and dad fell asleep watching T.V. it wouldn't be the first time I've found them asleep with infomercials on. As i make my way to the living room I see the glow from the T.V. and a single shadow in the middle. I peek my head around the corner and see Beast sitting on the couch as I walk closer I see Lewie asleep next to him.

 _If Beast and Lewie are down here than that must mean Ethan is alone in the bedroom._ I turn and rush back up to the boys room. I stand outside the door frozen in fear. I can't open it. I stare at the door and it opens slowly. I peek through the cracked door to see Ethan sitting up on his bed looking out the window. He's in pj pants with no shirt on. I can see the outline of his abs in the moonlight and I can't stop myself from opening the door wider.

"Harley?" He says turning to face me. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Daphne woke me up and now i can't fall back asleep." I say looking away from him. "She said Beast woke her up so I wanted to check on him."

"The twins are downstairs." He says getting off his bed. "Come here," he pulls me over to his bed. "Lay down sis, try to get some rest. It's been a crazy day you need to sleep."

Ethan sits down on the bed with his back to the wall and pats the bed for me to lay down. I lay down next to him and he puts a pillow on his leg for me to rest my head on. _What's going on Ethan hasn't let me sleep in his bed since I was little and had a nightmare. Was this his way of saying everything that happened was just a nightmare and that it wasn't real?_ I feel his hand on my shoulder he's rubbing his thumb on me and I feel myself drifting off to sleep. I hear his soft voice singing to me. He sings the song he wrote for me when I was little and would get scared. _He's my brother nothing more. Right?_

"I love you Harley" I hear him say softly "I wish we could just be together."

"HARLEY! IT'S MORNING!" Daphne is screaming in my ear shaking me vigorously. "Can you fix my doll now? PLEASE?!"

I open my eyes expecting to see Ethan still sitting at the window with me on his lap but I'm back in my room under my blankets _. How did I get back in here? Did i just dream going into Ethan's room and laying down with him? It was so late when Daphne came in last night with the broken doll that i could have just imagined everything after Daphne left._ I brush it off and roll out of bed walking to the table with the broken doll.

After fixing the doll and handing it over to Daphne, I decide to stay in the play house and work on my invention. I start humming my song and look over at my locket hanging on a nail. _Did I imagine the kiss and everything that happened yesterday after getting this._ I pick up the necklace. _It's so beautiful and thoughtful. A gift only a brother would give his sister. Right?_

"Hey Harley what are you working on." I jump at the sudden voice behind me. "Sorry." Ethan says with a laugh. "Didn't mean to startle you. Why are you hiding out in here?"

"No reason." I say with a shrug. "I just wanted a distraction."

"Mind if I hide out with you?" he closes the door behind him. "Rachel won't stop bugging me for my phone. Guess she broke hers throwing it at Cuff. Again."

We sit in silence for a while. Ethan is on his phone playing a game while I work on my invention. I almost forget Ethan is in the play house and I begin to hum my song again.

"You remember your song?" Ethan asks bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, it's been a long time but I..." I pause for a second. "I guess it just came to me in a dream."

"A dream?" He stands up "Harley I sang that to you last night. I thought you were already asleep though when I started singing." He stands behind me. "What else did you hear?"

"I remember you singing but that's about it." I bite my tongue remembering what he said about wanting to be together.

"Okay." He seems relieved. "You don't remember me carrying you to bed?"

"No I don't remember much after laying down." I lie.

"Alright. Um...I'm gonna go to a friends house." He opens the door. "I'll see you later tonight sis."


	3. Chapter 3- All Alone?

Chapter 3- All Alone?

After Ethan left for his friends house I thought it safe to go inside and be with the family, but when I got in I realized I was alone. Dad was at work and mom had taken the twins and Daphne to a church function. I think Rachel is with Cuff and Georgie is probably at her dorm still. I have the house to myself for the first time in forever better make it worth it. I decide to go up to my room and find something to do but when I get to the top of the stairs I hear something coming from the boys room.

 _What is that? No one is supposed to be home right now._ I step closer to the door. It's open just a crack so I can kind of see in to the room. I can hear a muffled moaning coming from the room but as I try to see inside I trip over a toy and fall into the door opening it all the way.

"Harley!" I hear Ethan shout. I'm too embarrassed to look up. "Harley are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say getting up on all fours. I feel Ethan grab my arm to help me up. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone was home I wasn't looking where I was walking and must have tripped." I lie

When I finally stand up I see Ethan's just in his boxers. I feel my face getting hot. _Why is he only in underwear?_ I take a step back looking away from him. I catch a glimpse of a rather large bulge in his boxers. _Does he have a boner? Why do I even care?_

"I was just getting ready to take a shower. I thought I'd take the opportunity to take a nice hot shower for once." He says grabbing a towel off the dresser and quickly covering himself. "I didn't expect you to come in."

"I needed a break. I thought you were going to a friends house?" I'm still too embarrassed to look at him.

"Harley?" He says lifting my chin so that our eyes meet. "What's wrong?"

 _I can't tell him how I feel can I?_ Before I can get a word out his lips are on mine. Is this really happening? I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. I don't know what has come over me, why am I going along with this? My body feels warm and tingly, a feeling I just can't explain. I've never felt this way before. Ethan bends down and picks me up never breaking away from our kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks over to his bed and sits on the edge with me on his lap. I can feel his boner rubbing against me though my jeans. I can feel myself getting wetter as our kiss deepens.

*SLAM*

"Ethan! Harley! We're home!" Mom calls up the stairs.

"Ethan." I say breathless "We...we should...go somewhere."

"Like?" He says catching his breath.

I get up and walk over to the door. "Somewhere we can be alone." I look over at him and try to gauge his reaction to my idea of being alone together.

"Well lets go then." He says pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt. _Wait a second did he just agree with me?!_ I try to keep myself calm. I can't believe he actually wants to go somewhere to be alone. "Where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. I hadn't thought you would agree to go." He just laughs and grabs his keys off the dresser. "Where are we going to go Ethan?"

"Not sure yet. I was thinking we'd drive around till we found somewhere." He walks over and kisses my forehead. "Come on we'll tell mom that we're going to the mall or something."

After we leave the house we head up to our family's cabin in the woods. We usually only go up there during holidays so it should be empty. Ethan hasn't said a word the whole trip. I can't help but wonder if he's trying to think of a way out of this. We've been in the car for about 30 minutes by the time we get to the cabin.

"Do you have a key?" I ask

"There should be one above the door. I'm gonna go park the car out of sight."

I get out of the car and run up to the door. Sure enough there is a key above the door. I quickly unlock the door and go up to the room me and my sisters share. _Rachel should have some sexy clothes here from our last trip up here._ I dig through the dresser looking for anything that'll fit me. I finally come across a baby doll sheer top with a lace breast and a matching lace thong. I quickly undress and put on the lingerie. I feel so out of place but I hope Ethan likes it.

"Haley? Where are you?"

"Right here." I say walking out of the room. "What do you think?" He looks like he's just seen a ghost. I feel the blood rising to my face. _What was I thinking? Could I be any more stupid? "_ Too much? I'll just go change back."

"Harley just come here." He motions for me to follow him. "No point in changing again you won't be in it for very long. Besides you look sexy in that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting since yesterday to have you all to myself and now here you are right in front of me in the sexiest lingerie I've ever seen." he stops and pulls me to him. "I just want to have you all to myself."

I feel his hands slide down my body and grab my ass. He picks me up and kisses me. "Lets find a bed or something." I say pulling away from the kiss.

"Okay." Ethan says putting me down. He grabs my hand and guides me to our parents room. "Just relax and lay down. I promise not to hurt you."

I do as he says and lay down on the bed. He gets on the bed half on me and kisses my neck. I feel chills go down my spine and a tingling feeling in my crotch. I've never felt so hot before. Ethan brings his hand up to my breast and gently massages it as he continues to kiss and nip at my neck. My breathing starts to quicken and my heart begins to pound. A soft moan escapes my lips and I feel myself getting wetter as he begins to rub and pinch my now erect nipple. _How can something that is suppose to be so wrong feel so right?_


	4. Chapter 4- Ethan Takes Control

Chapter 4- Ethan Takes Control.

"Ethan." I moan out. I can feel him smile against my skin. As he continues to massage my breast I can't help but squirm a little. "Ethan" I moan again "Stop teasing me."

"Now why would I do that?" He smiles a devious smile. He lifts up the night shirt and pulls it over my head letting it fall to the floor. I feel my face burning with embarrassment. "Are you blushing Harley?"

"N-no" I gasp out.

He just laughs and leans down hovering over my right breast. _What is he doing? Why is he just hovering?_ Suddenly I feel his mouth take in my nipple and I gasp at the sudden sensation that sends

shock waves through my body. His tongue swirls around my nipple and I feel him bite down. The feeling of him biting **makes** me arch my back and makes my breath catch in the back of my throat. He moves to my left breast and does the same thing. He's treating each one with an equal amount of attention going back and forth between the two.

"Please," I breathe out "Stop teasing me." My voice is like a whisper I'm breathing so hard.

He doesn't stop but I feel his hand leave my breast and slowly travel down my stomach and stop at the waste band of the thong. I begin to shake in anticipation for what's to come. I feel his finger slide over the thin fabric and lightly rub. He pulls away from my breast. "Damn Harley you're soaked!" He smiles that devious smile again and I feel him push the underwear aside and slide one of his fingers in me.

"ETHAN!" I shout out.

He laughs "Relax sis." He kisses me "Do you trust me?" I just nod trying to catch my breath. He takes his finger out of me and pulls off the thong. He kisses me again this time slipping his tongue in my mouth. I feel his finger rubbing against my clit lightly. I softly moan into his mouth and he pulls away. He kisses down my jaw to my neck and down my stomach pausing between my legs. I can feel his warm breath getting closer and closer to my dripping wet pussy. I feel him put his finger back inside me and then I feel his tongue on my clit. He moves his finger in and out of me while his tongue hits my clit over and over again. I feel my body shaking and i can no longer hold back my moans.

He adds another finger inside of me and moves them faster in and out of me. "Ethan..." I moan out. I breathing hard and my body on fire. "Ethan.." I moan again unable to get the rest of my thought out. "Oh my God Ethan I'm gonna..." He moves faster and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax. When suddenly he stops! "Ethan? Why did you stop?"

"Sorry Harley, but I couldn't let you go too far." He says with a sinister smile. "I gotta have some fun with you and teasing you with an orgasim is just my way of having fun."

I roll over on to my stomach facing him. "Well then let me have some fun with you." I unbutton and unzip his pants, they slide off his body and lay around his ankles. I can see the buldge in his boxers twitch as I begin to rub my hand against him. After a few seconds of teasing him I unbutton his boxers and reach my hand in to stroke his rock hard cock. Never letting it out of his boxers.

"God sis you really know how to tease a guy." He says breathing heavily.

I see his head go back and his eyes close. I pull his dick out of his boxers and almost gasp at his size. Yet without hesitation I take all of him into my mouth. I can hear him groan as I blow him and I feel his hands become entangled in my hair. He keeps my head still as he starts thrusting in and out of my mouth. I feel his cock hitting the back of my throat and he fucks my face. I hear him starting to groan louder and I know he's getting close to his release. I push away from him letting his cock fall from my mouth.

"Fuck Harley! Why did you do that?!" He sounds mad but I don't care he teased me so I had to tease him. "Lay on ur back with your feet this way." He said motioning for me to roll over.

He stays standing at the edge of the bed just looking over my naked body. He grabs my ankles and pulls me to the edge of the bed holding me by my thighs. I know what he's going to do and I want it so bad but I can't help thinking how wrong this is now. Ethan is still my brother after all. I think about trying stop him but before I can get a word out he thrusts his rock hard cock deep inside me. I arch my back and moan out at the feeling of him inside me, filling up every inch of my tight little pussy. Every thought in my mind was gone and all I could think about was how much I want him to just fuck me.

"You want it fast or slow?" He asked. _Is that even a question? Of course I want it fast and hard!_

"Just fuck me already stop playing games!" I squirm against him trying to get to move.

He just laughs and slowly pulls himself out to the head and pounds back into me. He does this a few times and it sends waves of intense pleasure through my body. He slams into me again and starts to pick up his pace. He starts fucking me faster and faster, pounding in and out of me. I'm screaming it feels so good. I feel my body starting to shake and seconds later I feel myself starting to orgasim. I scream out as I hit my climax and Ethan slows letting me ride it out but just as I feel my body starting to come down Ethan slams into me harder sending me spiraling back into another orgasim this one a bit more intense than the last. This time he doesn't slow he keeps going fucking me faster and harder. My body and mind feel like they're on cloud 9. Between the sounds of my moans and his it just makes me cum harder every time.

"Ethan..." I moan out "Oh fuck! Please...don't stop...harder...Ethan! Oh fuck me bro!" I'm not even thinking at this point but with my pled for him he does as asked and fucks me even harder.

"Oh fuck sis..." He groans "ahh I'm...oh fuck! Ahh...FUCK!" He thrusts hard into me and I can feel his cock twitching as I begin to come down from another orgasim.

"Fuck Ethan that..." I take a deep breath "that was...oh god that was amazing."

"I know" he pulls out of me. " oh fuck Harley! I came in you!"

"Ethan it's okay" I sit up to face him feeling his warm cum dripping out of me "I'm on the pill and Rachel gave me a morning after pill not long ago as a 'just in case'."

"Are you sure?" He says crawling on to the bed. "You're not mad at me for forgetting the condom."

I give him a kiss. "Do I look mad? Ethan that was the best sex ever I could care less if you came in me." I lay down with him cuddling close. "You're my big brother cumming in me isn't the worst thing to happen tonight."

"Was that an incest joke?" He laughs.

We both laugh at it for a minute before putting our clothes back on and cleaning up any evidence of our visit. When we're done we head back to the car locking up as we leave. We laugh and sing to the radio the whole way home and when we get back we sit in the car for a few. We're both a bit sad now because now we have to hide our feelings and what we just did tonight. I tell him I'm sure we'll get moments alone to have a little fun and cuddling won't look to weird being siblings and that since we're the closest in the family it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to kiss on the cheek at least. He smiles and agrees turning off the car. We hug and head inside going our separate ways.

When I get up to my room I get changed keeping my underwear on which I never do and lay in bed. I can still feel him inside me. I can feel his cum still slowly dripping out of me. All I can think about is him fuckin me. When I finally fall asleep I find myself dreaming about what our next time will be like.


End file.
